Evanescence
by EternalDarkness'nRandomness007
Summary: Songfics based around songs by Evanescence. First Mentalist FanFic! Previous name was Eternal Darkness007! Please be nice and review! T 'cause im paranoid! No idea what Genre to put it in! JIBSON!


**Hey guys! Here I am with my first Mentalist Fic! My name was previously Eternal Darkness007, just in case you wanted to know. Anyways, this is a SongFic. About songs by Evanescence, as you might've noticed. I have decided to do this series of one-shots 'cause I already have 3 multi-chapter Maximum Ride Fics ongoing(I should probably be UD'ing them right now!) Anyways, sorry for any mistakes, I have a cold/ hay fever at the moment, which is why I am not at school. My head feels full of cotton (N) ****L**** x I shall stop my rambling there.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mentalist. Nor do I own the song Imaginary, it is by Evanescence. **

Imaginary._'In my field of paper flowers,_

_And candy clouds of lullaby,_

_I lie inside myself for hours,_

_And watch my purple skies fly over me.'_

Teresa Lisbon sighed, it was 10pm. She had been doing paperwork all day and still had more to do, thanks to Jane. Helpful as he may be, he still causes more paperwork than closes cases. The words on the file before her started to blur and merge together. She sighed yet again and slid her head into her hands, rubbing her eyes. Maybe a few minutes rest would do her good...Patrick Jane opened his eyes and stared at Elvis from his couch. He yawned, it must be getting late. He glanced at his watch, 10:57. Time can fly when you start thinking about everything. Funnily enough, most of his thinking seemed to be about Lisbon. Lisbon. Surely she would have left by now, or at least got another coffee refill; but he would've heard her. It's not like he ever actually fell asleep or anything, his insomnia ensured that. Every time he even dozed off he would dream about them, his family of course. He much rather just lay down and think. Anyway, back to Lisbon, maybe he should take her another coffee. She might just want to get all the paperwork done quickly so she should go home. He hauled himself off the leather couch and strolled towards the kitchenette. He prepared the coffee just the way she liked it and made his way towards her office. Through the cracks in the blinds her could see her slumped over her desk, asleep. He smiled, she overworked herself too 's dream consisted of darkness. As interesting as it may be, that's all she could see. But she could hear voices, distant, but she could hear them. They sounded terrified, screaming for help. Her mind flashed back to when she was younger, he father would beat her and her brothers. She would do all she could for them, but yet she could just close her eyes as her father punched them again and again. All she could do was ignore the screams of pure horror and pain. As the flashback ended, the darkness returned. A familiar voice drifting through her walked into the office and placed the coffee on Lisbon's desk. He hesitated whether to wake her or not, the he noticed he face frown and her eyes to move rapidly under her eyelids. She was having a nightmare.

"Lisbon. Wake up." he called softly, shaking her shoulder.

A mumbled reply which sounded like "fuck off" came from Lisbon before she relaxed once again. Jane wondered what to do. If he left her to sleep she would be pissed at him for not waking her up. If he woke her up she would be pissed at him for waking her up. He shrugged and started shaking he shoulder again, harder this eyes snapped open, a look of sheer terror passed her eyes before she realised where she was.

She rubbed her eyes and looked up at Jane, confused."Did I-?" Lisbon started.

" Yeah, you fell asleep on the job." Jane chuckled, " I think it's time you went home to get some rest."

She quickly nodded and grabbed her purse, "Jesus, is it 11 already?"

"Yup, time flies."

"Okay. Anyway see you tomorrow " Lisbon rummaged around in her bag for her car keys, only to find Jane swinging them above her head."Jane, not funny. Give them back now!" she growled, making a lunge for them, but Jane was too quick.

"Cant let you drive now, you haven't had any rest." he said in a very patronizing tone," I'll drive."

"You haven't either." she pointed out, but sighed in defeat," All right, but keep to the speed limits."Jane just smiled in response, leading her to he elevator. They reached the car park and Lisbon slid into the passenger seat of her car. Jane turned the key in the ignition and started driving towards Lisbon's home. Within 5 minutes Lisbon's eyelids started feeling heavy, she started drifting back into the darkness of her dreams.

"Hey, Lisbon. Wake up!" Jane. Jane's voice.

"Huh?" she mumbled, just managing to open her eyes.

"You're home." he replied, opening the car door for her.

"Um…Okay…Thanks. Come in." she unlocked the door to her apartment and motioned for him to step inside. "I suppose you better sleep on the couch tonight. Unless you want to walk all the way back to CBI to pick up your car."

"Yeah, thank you Lisbon." he replied as she poured water into the kettle.

"Help yourself to any food or drink. Tea is in the cupboard on the left. I'm going to sleep now. Goodnight." she started to make her way towards the stairs, only to be spun round by Jane.

"Jane. What the-" she was silenced and his lips grazed her forehead. They stood in silence for a moment, Lisbon's cheeks were already starting to blush. She hurriedly pushed him away and almost ran up the stairs.

"Night Lisbon!" Jane called after her, she smiled.

**I have now sorted out the spacing and any mistakes, and i have realised how short this is. I apoligise. The next one should be longer and will be posted tomorrow. I am sorry for not updating in a while, life has been in the way. But now half term has finally come! I would post the next chapter tonight, but am about to go round my friends for a sleepover and need to double-check it.**

**Very sorry x**

**The next one-shots will probably be more fluffy, mainly 'cause my head-cold might've gone away by then. Please be nice and review! **** x **

**~Freya x**


End file.
